A Writer's Sacrifice
by SilentXFreak
Summary: After landing on a hidden island, the Crew meets a mysterious girl who Robin appears to know. They have similar pasts, but unlike Robin, she's mean to everyone. The last thing she wants to do in her life is be close to people. Why doesnt she want friends? Why doesnt she want protection? Robin wants forgiveness and the crew wants to understand, but what is she afraid of?


**This chapter does not completely introduce the main character in this story; however, I would like any of you to give the character a chance because I have ideas planned out for her, in which I hope she still wouldn't be considered a Mary-Sue. Please read the rant for more details. xD**

**RANT: This character may appear as a Mary-Sue, but a lot of that has been happening around here so it can't be helped and if you haven't noticed, many characters from many mangas basically contain/are Mary-Sue's and they are wonderful characters. Thus, I will not be making any major changes to my Original Character, BUT if any of you would like to make a comment or suggestion about her, then ****please**** let me know and I'll try to find a way to fix it. Thank you for taking the time to read this. :)**

**This story is based on the anime if you happened to find any differences from the manga and occurs after the Water 7/Enies Lobby Arc. I do not, and will never, own One Piece.**

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 1 – Laughter of Memories

_-Four Years Ago-_

A small black pen glided along the white piece of paper with ease as if being written by a smooth and gentle hand.

_"Captain Landor smirked joyfully as he placed his unique gun into his holster and walked up to the bleeding pirate that laid powerless on the ship's deck."_

A nice gliding hand moved in a quick cursive movement.

_"Signaling from behind, Thieving Pirates stalked out onto the center deck, conquered the remaining pirates and slung them overboard as Captain Landor pick pocked remaining treasure from the dying pirate."_

The motion of the ship swaying from side to side didn't disrupt the writer's handwriting.

_"With one last scoff, Captain Landor sent one more bullet right through the pirates chest and brought everyone to a celebration..."_

It was as if writing made the surroundings disappear.

_"...as the ship sailed through the vast ocean of North Blue."_

About four full sheets of paper, back and front, were filled with wonderful words telling of one story about an event in the vast ocean in North Blue.

The young writer glanced out her small circler window and watched the violent waves and the dark sky. There, laying on the window, appeared small drops of water, signaling that it was just about to rain. Taking a deep breath, she slowly collected the piece of papers, tapped them on the small desk three times, and placed it in a notebook with other many sheets of papers in her bag. A bag which contained mainly of unwritten and written paper and numerous pens and pencils. After silently stretching in her seat, she stood up, placed the bag over her other shoulder, and started to walk around her small messy room.

Suddenly, the door burst open and she stared wide eyed at her best friend who was two years older than her. She watched as he was breathing heavily with sweat trickling down his forehead. His expression was filled with anger. "You need to get out of here!" He shouted as he slowly started walking towards her. The girl took a step back with a confused look on her face, fearing he may have betrayed her. "Captain Landor… He's going to turn you in to the Marines! They're on their way now!" The young writer widened her eyes in shock and disbelief.

"Why… why would he do that now after all these years? He said he was going to protect me from them!" She shouted as she started shaking her head in shock. Her friend placed his hands on her shoulder and gripped them. They stared deeply into each other's eyes with desperation and anger.

"He lied! He always lies! He just waited for the right moment because he wants your bounty and he's planning to turn you in dead so that you don't fight back! Trust me! You need to leave now!" He shouted as he continued to stare into his best friend's sadden eyes. She slowly nodded her head in response and quickly took a few sets of clothes and placed them in her bag. Before she could do anything else, the both of them heard laughter from out the door. "Too late…" Both friend's grabbed each other's hand in worry. The door suddenly slammed open and there appeared their Captain, who had a short black mustache and beard and was completely bald. He was heavily drunk and a wide grin was placed on his chapped scarred lips.

"Get over here, you brat!" He shouted as he walked over to the girl and gripped her by the front top of her head. She winced in pain as she let go of her friends hand, reached up to her head and grabbed her Captain's hand, in hope to balance the way he held her. "Who knew you had such a bounty on your head. Come here."

"Wa-wait.." The girl tried to mutter as she closed her eyes tightly and desperately. All she heard in response were laughter and another tug on her hair. She grunted in pain but was suddenly thrown to the deck of the ship, right beside the rotting pirate from the Thieving Pirates. A few other crew mates watched in confusion at the scene in front of them. Everyone watched as their Captain took out a gun and aimed it towards the young girl. Her expression was in complete fear while she sat there motionless. Suddenly, lightening appeared just a few miles away from the ship followed by a loud thunder and soon enough, it began to pour on everyone that was on deck.

"Captain, what are you doing?" One of the crew members asked as he slowly walked up to them with a calm expression. Captain Landor laughed yet again and took a bottle of Rum to drink. He used the same hand to wipe away the excess drink on his mustache with his arm and then pointed at the girl with a drunken smile.

"This 13 year old girl has a bounty on her head. 70 million to be exact." He explained as he laughed again and gave her a pleasant look. The crew on deck gasped a bit or dropped their jaw, while the young girl widened her eyes in shock and then looked down in shame.

"That's higher than your 40 million beli bounty!" A crew member shouted surprised while slightly looking at the girl and backing up. The girl glanced at him still scared before glancing back at her Captain.

"I'm going to turn her in and we'll be able to buy as much drinks and food and things that we want!" He shouted as he raised both hands in the air. He laughed once more, before pointing the gun back at the girl. She slowly tried to crawl back, but froze as her friend went in front of her. "Amatsu, what are you doing? Move out of the way."

"I will not move. You promised you'd keep her away if she saved you every time you were in trouble." He stated in defense. His eyes stared at his Captain's strongly while standing defiantly. Landor narrowed his eyebrows. Amatsu helped the girl stand up and slowly made her walk to the edge of the ship. "I will not let you kill her." His captain laughed one more time.

"Just watch me." Captain Landor retorted as he smiled wildly and pointed his gun towards the girl. "I'll just shoot you first." He pulled the trigger, but Amatsu pulled his friend down while he slightly dodged the bullet. It glided across his cheek. Landor gritted his teeth in disappointment and repeatedly pulled the trigger. Amatsu dodged each bullet by either rolling across the deck or ducking and jumping. The other crewmates simple moved out of shooting range and watched the scene in front of them. "How about this?" Captain Landor smacked the side of his gun and began swinging his arm as he pulled the trigger. It allowed the bullet to follow the motion of the wind when it left the gun causing distortion in one's judgment of where the bullet will fly through. However, with much struggle, Amatsu was able to maneuver around and avoid gliding bullets. As he swiftly dodged another bullet, Amatsu tripped over the rotting body and roughly slide across the other side of the deck.

"I respect you for being a member in my crew. I guess I'll get your little friend over there since she's defenseless now." Landor stated as he swiftly turned to the side and aimed the gun back at the girl. The young writer widened her eyes at the sudden change of target. She gasped and held her hand up as a natural instinct of surrender, but as soon as the Captain pulled the trigger, Amatsu jumped in front of her and took the shot in the middle of his chest. Everyone watched in shock as Amatsu's weak body fell to the floor.

"Amatsu! Why'd you do that! ? You shouldn't have done something so dangerous. I would've been fine being with the Marines or dead!" The girl shouted as she bent down and lifted his head. Amatsu smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. He only saw sadness and hurt within her eyes, but he wouldn't allow such feelings to ruin her.

"You don't know what they will do to you. You deserve to live better. You're my friend. It's my right to protect you." He responded with trouble. He grunted in pain before looking back up at her with a smile.

"Even if you are my friend, you didn't have to go as far as having yourself killed!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. She buried her head near his neck and cried. However, Amatsu made her look up at him and smiled. "Why did you have to do that? I don't understand why.." Amatsu continued to smile at her as he struggled to stand up.

"Oh, still can walk?" Captain Landor laughed as he readied the gun and continued drinking the Rum. Amatsu smiled at his crying friend once more.

"I will do anything, as much as sacrifice, for your safety." He muttered towards her as he tiredly picked her up. The girl looked at him with a look that meant she didn't understand. Amatsu slightly laughed before placing a kiss on her cheek. He watched as her eyes widened in shock and placed a hand on her cheek. She was confused and didn't know what it meant. "I will sacrifice myself for someone that I love and treasure. Now escape!" At that moment, he dropped the girl off the ship in which she landed on a small row boat. Her eyes widened thinking what he meant by love, but when she looked back up to see Amatsu, another gunshot was heard and she watched in horror as his body became limp on the edge with that smile carelessly laying there.

_"The young girl lost herself that day as she let the heavy waves and wind carry the boat through the obscuring night."_

* * *

The Thousand Sunny peacefully sailed across the ocean in search for a nearby island. After leaving Water 7, a few storms came by making their ship behind on schedule for a few days. The Straw Hat Crew wanted to at least sleep through a peaceful night without disruptive waves and eat at a restaurant to save the food they got from Water 7 for when their actual journey begins. Thus, the sun had set just by the horizon while they had contemplated on how they wanted to set their anchor somewhere safe and gather up new supplies.

Zoro lazily and tiredly looked out the Crow's Nest with a yawn while lifting a weight with one hand - he was quite bored but felt like he shouldn't sleep or he'll get yelled at by Nami or the Love Cook. Sanji stood smoking in the kitchen thinking quietly about how he should plan the meals during their long journey - he wanted to savor the amazing salt he stored. Chopper appeared content in his own infirmary room as he twirled around joyfully in his swirly chair - he couldn't wait to use the things that haven't been used yet. Robin and Nami lounged about in the library, reading books or checking the location of where the log is pointing at - they felt it was the perfect time to quietly think to themselves without their loud captain. Luffy and Usopp stared in awe at the fish they caught in the Aquarium room - they made sure not to capture a shark or the shark would eat all the other fishes again. Lastly, Franky silently smiled at the two idiots as he took a sip of his cola - he felt accomplished for building the ship he always wanted.

Because of Nami's navigation skills, she carefully looked at a map in hope to search where the log was pointing at or the location the ship was. She narrowed an eyebrow in confusion and tiredly leaned back on her chair. She heard Robin shift in her seat, which meant Robin changed her attention towards Nami. "Just yesterday night, the waves were awfully violent. How is it calm now?" Nami glanced towards Robin with a wondering stare while Robin responded back with a smile.

"Perhaps there's an island nearby." Robin replied as she closed her book and gently laid it on her lap. Nami sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Is that not the case, Navigator?"

"I checked every map that were near Water 7, including the ocean that the Thousand Sunny is located and there's no knowledge of an island anywhere." Nami answered as she took out another map and studied it. She then shook her head and slapped her hand on the map. "Usually, this part of the ocean has many waves, may it be violent or soft, but there's still wind to help move the ship. It's just like the ocean is completely still." Robin quietly giggled to herself while Nami titled her head confused.

"Navigator, there a was a legend long ago of an isolated and hidden island surrounded by only absolutely calm water. It was a very mysterious island and sometimes people would suddenly disappear and then just suddenly reappear. Those who find the island, are said to come back without memory of their disappearance and so no one wanted to ever visit it, except for those who take risks, of course. But I'm not sure if that island still exists or in what part of the ocean. It is a legend after all." Robin explained as she placed a hand on her cheek and continued to smile at the slightly frightened Nami.

"How did those people find the island?" Nami questioned hesitantly. Robin slightly shrugged. Nami gulped lightly. "What was the name of the island?"

"Oh, there were various names, but the most common name was Rai-"

"Oi. I think I see an island." Zoro lazily announced through the speaker mic. Nami flinched as to gain composure again and everyone came out of their places and looked beyond their ship to faintly see an island.

"Finally! An island!" Luffy shouted as he jumped up in glee. He ran up to the figurehead and got on top to excitedly look towards it. However, his smile vanished and his expression became confused. "Huh? It's foggy." He then laughed. "Oi! It's a mysterious island! Did we somehow make it towards the Ghost Island that Monster-Grandma talked about! ?"

Nami glanced over to her wrist and cocked an eyebrow. "No. We couldn't have gotten that far and it's still pointing towards the other direction. This can't be a Ghost Island." Nami explained as the rest of the crew walked forward. Zoro climbed down from his post and followed the crew from behind. "Should we dock there?"

"Of course!" Luffy laughed as he faced Nami. He then stood up with a fist towards the island. "Everyone, let's go!" Everyone walked over to the edge of the ship or near the front to see ahead.

Sanji stirred the wheel towards the island while everyone watched either suspiciously or excitedly. While getting closer to the island, the ship became engulfed in the mysterious fog. Nothing was visible except for the white substances around them and the water below. "I can't see anything." Sanji stated troubled as he slowed down the ship.

"Just keep the wheel steady strai-" Nami began to say; however, stopped mid-sentence as soon the ship sailed passed the fog. Everyone looked behind them in confusion to see the fog left behind and suddenly it was as if the ship bumped into something. "What's going on?"

"We hit the shore!" Usopp explained as he looked over the edge. The ship slid back towards the water and the crew anchored just nearby. Usopp crossed his arms and stood on the ship with a fake brave impression. "Ma-maybe I'll just stay here. I'll guard the ship and keep watch."

"Come on, Usopp. We're all getting off the ship." Nami ordered as she climbed down the ship after Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper. Once everyone was off the ship, she pointed a finger towards everyone with a serious look. "Listen everyone. We are only buying essential things and paying for the food we'll eat at a restaurant. Got it? We don't have much money, so of course I'll handle the money budget."

"Who cares! I just want to eat meat!" Luffy shouted with a big grin. As soon as he turned around to take a step, Nami punched him on the head and Luffy calmed down. "I'm sorry, Nami~" Nami sighed in annoyance before looked up at the unknown island. She was afraid that this was the island Robin had just told her about. Suddenly, shock filled her face and everyone turned around. "Amazing!" Right in front of them were neatly organized fruit trees of bananas, apples, oranges, and many others. There were even lined bushes of blueberries and gooseberries. Luffy's eyes began to sparkle and he licked his lips in awe. Him along with Usopp and Chopper, climbed up the trees and took bites out the each of them. "Delicious!"

"It's so juicy and fresh!" Usopp shouted as he showed his crewmates the bitten apple and then continued to eat the rest.

"It's true! It's true! I've never tasted anything so great!" Chopper exclaimed with a big smile on his face. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper passed their other friends some fruits. After taking a bite, they all agreed that the fruits tasted amazing.

"I think this is the island I told you about, Navigator. Rainbow Island. Silly name, don't you think?" Robin stated with a smile on her face as she twirled the completely eaten apple. Nami faced her with wide and scared eyes while Luffy faced her with a confused look. Luffy then began laughing as he climbed down with an apple in his hand.

"Rainbow Island? It doesn't look like a rainbow. Is there really such a thing?" Luffy questioned with a smile on his face and a cocked eyebrow. Robin nodded her head without hesitation.

"If you think about it, these fruits are of different colors. Also, the usual nature, such as the branches being brown, the leaves are green, and the water around the island is blue. The fog is also white. Seems pretty colorful to me." Robin explained with that smile still on her face. Sanji wiggled his way to her with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh Robin!~ I love how you're always right!" He shouted leaning towards her. Robin slightly giggled towards him and took a few steps forward to examine the area a little more.

"Though, I do have to say this is just the edge of the island. I'm not too sure how the actual town looks like. Shall we go?" She questioned her Captain. Luffy laughed with both his hands on his sides and was about to speak until Nami interrupted.

"Wait a minute. If this is the island where people lose their memories, then this is a dangerous place! Who knows what's out there!" Nami argued as she desperately looked at her crewmates. Luffy laughed again and goofily patted Nami on the shoulders.

"Oh Nami. You never change. We're pirates." Luffy replied as he grinned widely at Nami. Nami sighed in defeat and Luffy turned around. "Let's go!"

"You say let's go, but I don't see the town at all." Zoro interrupted as he crossed his arms and leaned to the side. Everybody looked back at the field and noticed that it appeared like a forest. No one was in sight and it was awfully quiet. He then made a question noise and looked to the side a bit. "Wait, I see a path and I think there's someone there."

Luffy laughed again while turning around. "Let's go up to them and ask where it is!" The crew agreed and quietly but rapidly walked up to the stranger. As they got behind the person, Luffy slightly placed a hand on their shoulder. The person turned around, but everyone were confused or felt awkward because the person wore a cloak completely around their body with the hood on. Seeing the face was impossible.

"Excuse us, but does this island have a town? Or a restaurant?" Nami questioned as she hesitated to take a step forward. Everyone watched as the stranger slightly nodded their head in one motion. Nami sweat dropped and looked to the side. "Wi-will you tell us where it's at?" The stranger pointed behind themselves and started walking in that direction. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess we'll follow."

Silently, everyone trailed behind the stranger in the black cloak through the dimmed forest. Looking at their surroundings, they saw more fruit trees and large fields of grass. The path was narrow and smooth and had little shrines paved at the edges. It was obvious that it was properly and neatly built. By now, the sun had just set beyond the horizon and the sky had gotten darker. Only a few murmurs were heard within the Straw Hat's, but the stranger leading the way was absolutely quiet.

After a long and quiet walk, the Crew stared in awe as a brightly lit town finally began to emerge. Even though it was getting late, the town had hanging lanterns on every building and candles laid across each path. The streets were absolutely filled with people smiling and laughing or holding food and items. It appeared as though the town was having a celebration. To make the island seem more like a Rainbow, every roof of every building and every brick around each corner had different colors. Also, different flowers and plants slightly surrounded the buildings.

"Amazing!" Luffy shouted goofily and contently as he stared at the wonderful town. Though, all of the Straw Hats were amazed at how joyful and lively the town was. "This town makes me feel happy and lively!"

"They really live up to their name." Franky muttered happily as he started posing to the beat of music playing around. Chopper went onto Zoro's shoulder and looked over the crowd with a big and happy smile. Luffy began to scramble around the different good and game stands that were on the streets. Usopp went over to a small stand that had various equipments that may help build something. The stranger just stood next to Nami and Robin patiently.

"I'm sorry about them. They are always like this when we come to a new island." Nami apologized towards the stranger. The person slightly shook their head noting that the person didn't mind. However, when Nami looked back towards Luffy to make sure he didn't buy anything, the stranger sighed to themselves and Robin noticed. Suddenly, Luffy went directly in front of the stranger and patted the stranger on the shoulder.

"Hey. Is it always like this?" Luffy questioned. The stranger nodded their head and Luffy squealed with excitement, but noticed that the person never reacted. "Do you ever attend these things?" The person shook their head and Luffy pouted. "Well, now you will!" Luffy laughed as he took the stranger by the hands and started jumping up to the music. The person tried to refuse the offer, but to Robin's and Nami's eyes, it was as if the stranger didn't want to cause a scene. They thought the stranger didn't want to bring attention, but when Luffy brought the person's hand up, Robin noticed something. Robin noticed a scar around the stranger's wrist and instantly felt like she remembered something important.

Suddenly, the stranger forced their hand back and directly faced Luffy. Luffy laughed and patted the person on the shoulder again. "Okay, Okay. You're just tired, right? Let's get everyone and you can take us to the restaurant. Is that alright?" Luffy nervously grinned at the person. In response, the stranger nodded their head and Luffy clapped his hands together. "Yosh! Come on, everyone! Our guide is going to take us to the restaurant now!" Everyone reassembled and again followed the dark clock around town.

After a short walk, the stranger in the dark cloak stopped in front of a building and walked in. The person stood by the door and allowed the Pirates to walk in. After the Pirates stared at the brightness and other laughing people inside of the building, the stranger pointed towards a table and the Straw Hat Crew took a seat. Everyone, especially Luffy, appeared excited as if he was watching a circus or a play.

"Is this place expensive?" Nami questioned the stranger by the wall. They watched as the person shook their head. Nami's eyes slightly widened with surprise. Soon a young waiter walked by and gave everyone a slight idea of what they had. "Do you mind that we don't have much money? We could get something cheap." The waiter laughed and smiled at the group.

"You must be new here, right? I haven't seen any of you around." She questioned as she placed a hand on her hip and gave a look towards the crew. Nami shook her head.

"We were just sailing and found this island by coincidence." Nami replied with a sweat drop and looked down at the table with a shy smile. The young waiter laughed again and patted Nami on the back.

"Well, don't worry about expensive things. This town is famous for being very cheap! You can order dozens of rum and many large amounts of meals for almost 1,000 beli maybe less in any store or restaurant. Items such as books and furniture are just as cheap too. Many poor people like to visit this island if they ever need things." The waiter explained as she smiled happily towards them. Nami almost appeared as if she was about to cry because of how much she loved saving her money.

"Yahoo! Then we'll order everything on the list and make it triple!" Luffy shouted as he jumped from his seat with everyone smiling at the luck they got. The waiter made note of it and walked away; however, Nami called back the waiter.

"Can you tell us more about this island? I heard this legend about an island and I have the feeling it's this island." Nami explained as she stared at the waiter with a worried expression. Everyone brought their attention towards the waiter.

"Oh, that legend is completely true and you're right. This is the island." The waiter began. "Long ago, a rich pirate sadly sailed across the sea after losing practically his whole crew in a storm. He happened to find this island and feeling he had no reason to be a pirate anymore, he began building houses and shops with the remaining two or three pirates. Soon, other pirates or regular people began to find this island, but one day, a pirate told another pirate of the island who told the marines. The marines arrested the founder of the island with the deal that the Marine's leave the island alone as if it never existed. Since then, the Captain's best friend took care of the island with only one rule that everyone who came to this island must follow. The rule was to keep the island completely hidden and to never speak of it to anyone. So, basically, everyone here are regulars or that stay at this island. There are signs of that only rule on every side of the island, so you should have seen the post near the shore, did you not?" Nami tried to remember if there was ever a sign, but she shook her head. Nami then glanced at her other mates to see if they ever saw anything, but when she looked at them, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were crying.

"Why are you crying! ?" Nami shouted as she slammed her hands on the table and leaned towards them. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cuddled together with tears running down their eyes.

"That's so sad! He lost all his friends and even let the Marines take him so that everyone on the island would be safe! What a nice pirate! I want to be friends with him!" Luffy shouted as he continued to cry loudly. Nami slapped her forehead and sat back down. "I want to be friends with his best friend, too!" The waiter laughed.

"What a funny group. His best friend still lives on this island and takes very good care of it. He's very old, but is still a very lively man. Unfortunately, not many people are allowed to see him because of some kind of guarding system. No one really knows why there is a heavy guarding system or what kind it is. Sorry." The waiter explained as she sweat dropped. Nami looked off to the side and tried to think of the possibilities. "Anyways, your meals will be here shortly. Enjoy your stay!"

"I wonder why there's a guarding system. Do you think it's because they think the marines will be back for the Captain's other crewmates?" Zoro questioned as he leaned back on his seat with his usual angry expression..

"It's possible. The Marines never listen to deals when it comes to pirates." Robin explained while thinking back to the Buster Call. "Though, this was before I was born. This was many more years ago, so Marines were probably more understandable back then and just forgot about that incident now."

"What do you think? Did you know about this islands history?" Nami asked the stranger who was still quietly standing by the wall. The stranger nodded their head. "Do you know anything about the guarding system?" This time, the stranger didn't respond except to looked down to the side. The Straw Hat's noticed and all suspiciously looked at her. Before they could say or do anything back, the waiter came back with their orders.

As soon as the food had arrived, the Straw Hats quickly became friendly with the other people in the building. It was as if there was a party going on. Many people were stuffing themselves with food and others were just about drunk. However, the stranger, who barely moved from their spot or ate anything, stood up and walked around the table towards Robin.

"Dereshishishi…" Robin faintly heard as she looked wide eyed at the stranger in the cloak.

Robin's face was confused and shocked, only staring at the person walking towards the door. And once the person was just about to leave, Robin quickly stood up, slammed both her hands on the table and muttered, "Wa-wait!" However, the person hardly stopped and just left the building.

"What wrong?" Nami questioned as she stared at Robin with confusion. It took a while for Robin to calm down, but she slowly sat back down and crossed her arms.

"I-it's nothing.."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! I know it didn't really introduce the character, but I promise next chapter will. I hope you enjoyed this for even a little. Review with negative or positive comments? Byes ! :]**


End file.
